goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Breaks King Bob's Leg and Gets Grounded
Lawson Breaks King Bob's Leg and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse. Transcript *Lawson: I'm going to break King Bob's Leg. Ha (x15) *King Bob: Halt, Lawson, I don't want you here in my area and my Jungle Gym. Begone while you still can. *Lawson: Actually, I'm going to break your leg for all those times for what you did to me. *King Bob: Hey, what is the meaning of this? *'(Fight is Censored)' *King Bob: Ow (x15). My leg. My leg hurts bad! *Lawson: Ha (x30). Take that King Bob, you b*tch *King Bob: Oh (x20), Lawson, how dare you break my leg and then call me a b-word! That's it, I'm going to tell Jordan and Jerome to take you to see Miss Finster! Ouch my leg. *'(Then King Bob called to Jordan and Jerome)' *King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, get over here right now, I'm hurt! *Lawson: Oh no. *'(Then Jordan and Jerome came)' *Jordan: What is it, sire? *King Bob: Lawson just broke my leg, so now I need surgery, thanks to him. *'(Jordan and Jerome were horrified)' *Jerome: Oh no, this is terrible! Thanks for telling us, sire! *King Bob: Jordan, Jerome, take him away! Take him to see Miss Finster right now! *Jordan: Yes, sire! *Jerome: Yes, sire! *King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. *Scribe Kid: Yes, sire! *'(So Scribe Kid wrote down everything what happened, and then Jordan and Jerome glared at Lawson)' *Jordan: I'm taking you to see Miss Finster right now! *Lawson: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Jerome: Shut up, Lawson! Come with us right now! *'(Then Lawson did as he was told, and he followed Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid down the Jungle Gym to see Miss Finster, and then Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid walked over to Miss Finster)' *Miss Finster: Say, Jordan, Jerome and Edward? What happened? *Jordan: Lawson broke King Bob's leg! *Jerome: Yeah, that's a very serious crime! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! *Scribe Kid: I agree with both of them. *'(Miss Finster was horrified)' *Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give him a good talking to! *Then Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid left Lawson to Miss Finster. *Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you break King Bob's leg?! That's it, come with me! And you're going to Principal Prickly's office right now! March! *'(Then Lawson followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly)' *Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? *Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan, Jerome and Edward! Why? Because Lawson broke King Bob's leg! Punish him immediately! *Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give him a good talking to! *'(Then Miss Finster left)' *Principal Prickly: Erwin Lawson, I am so very mad at you for what you've done, you broke King Bob's leg which is a very serious situation. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever break King Bob's leg. You see breaking King Bob's leg or any other student's leg undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to break King Bob's leg! That's it, you are suspended. Go home now, while I call your parents. *'(Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson)' *Lawson's dad: Lawson, how dare you break King Bob's leg at school and then got suspended?! That's it, you are grounded for 1 month without a computer. *Lawson's mum: Your punishment is to watch Dora the Explorer for a whole month! *Lawson's dad: Go to your room right now, and think about watching Dora the Explorer! *Lawson went to his room, crying. *Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast *Lawson, King Bob-Eric *Jordan-Joey *Jerome-Steven *Scribe Kid-Brian *Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy *Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum)-Kimberly Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff